


Rockabye

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, i am only kind of sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: "Ooh, love. No one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm going to give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you."





	Rockabye

She was on the run, constantly. She only had one choice left, at this point. A favor she was owed from on old friend. One she never planned to use. But she had to now, she had someone else to protect.

Victor Nikiforov was six years old, and clung to his mothers leg as she stood in an empty hotel room, waiting for the arrival of her friend. He was confused, and terrified, shaking violently as he glanced up at his mother's impassive face as they wait in the dark.

"M-mama?"

She glanced down at him and smiled. "Yes, Vitya?"

"What are we doing here?"

She bent down to his height, and placed a comforting hand on his head. "We're here to meet and old friend of mine, who owes me a favor. She's going to protect you."

Victor's eyes widened. "What about you?" As observant as ever. She sighed.

"I'll be alright as long as you are, kay?" It took him a moment, but eventually he nodded. She hugged him, felt as his small fists clung tightly to her shirt, and her shoulder became slowly damp. 

He was terrified, that much was obvious. He was a very intelligent boy. He would survive, she knew it. But for now, he was small and frail, and scared. So she hummed a small tune, that eventually lead into her singing. 

_"Ooh, love. No one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm going to give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you."_

She pulled him back as the sound of footsteps made themselves known down the hall. She placed a kiss to his head and stood, turning to face the door just as it opened.

"Ah, Natalya."

"Lilia."

~*~*~*~

As far as most meetings went, it was pretty tame. Victor sat in the chair as if it were a throne. The man sitting across from him the picture of unease as he tried to bargain with Victor about the prices, casting glances every now and then at Yuuri, stationed behind and to the left of Victor, one hand placed on his gun, the other on the back of the chair.  
Victor leaned forward, calmly explaining to the trembling man how this whole thing would go down, before they even began. The other had no choice but to accept. Accept Victor's terms, accept his punishment from his own leader, accept that there was no way that the punishment from them could be any worse than what Victor would have happen.

He scurried out of the room, his end of the deal considerably smaller than it would have been had Victor not been so intimidating, or he not so much a coward. Once he was out, Yuuri let out a sigh and pulled his glasses out of the breast pocket on his jacket, placing them gently on his face. "Victor," He began. "That wasn't the reason we came."

The older man laughed, glancing up at his lover. There were no traces of the previous pakhan of the Russian Mafia now, his face soft as he gazed at Yuuri, eyes alight with joy and smile gentle.

"Well, we got more than we came for. Nothing out of the ordinary."

It was Yuuri's turn to chuckle as he walked around the chair and sat on Victor's lap, the other's arms immediately wrapping around his waist where they found his ever-present guns. "Nothing is ever ordinary with you."

Victor nuzzled Yuuri's neck and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Hm, that's true. But that's how I like it."

"I know."

And then the tame ended.

At the sound of the first gunshot, Yuuri was already up, guns drawn, standing between Victor and the door.

"Well, crap." Victor sighed, pulling out his own gun. He let Yuuri lead the way, over to the door and, once it was open, through it. They walked down the hall in silence, Yuuri leading on high alert, Victor following him as they reached a corner.

Yuuri paused, peering around the corner and pulling back as a bullet flew by. He smirked at Victor before moving into the open, shooting with what Victor already knew to be deadly accuracy. He would trust no one else with his life. Yuuri was something special.

When Yuuri gestured for him to follow, he did. Shocking really, that he would so simply listen to the commands of someone who was an underling by all official standards. But their history ran deeper, and their loyalty ran truer that any statuses.

So Victor stopped when Yuuri said stop, and he ran when Yuuri said run. And when they came across another hall, he didn't think twice about moving to the other wall and looking around the corner as Yuuri did the same on the other side. Bullets whizzed by once again, non-stop this time, and Yuuri only had to give him a look to tell him they were going to take out the men in the hall.

And he followed Yuuri's plans once more. One last time.

He could feel his heartbeat as the both pushed off the walls to shoot at the targets that were in turn shooting at them. Victor and Yuuri had a considerable number of years of experience on the enemies, but every once in a while, even a master gets stumped.

So when Yuuri saw a bullet headed towards Victor that Victor didn't see, he didn't hesitate. And instead of embedding itself in Victor's back, the bullet landed in Yuuri's chest. 

Victor took down the last man, and turned to find he was th only one left standing. His heart lurched. He searched the bodies until he saw a familiar head of black, with a bloodstain made of his own blood on his suit.

After first checking that there was no immediate danger, Victor dropped to his knees by Yuuri's head and cradled it in his lap. He still had a pulse, and he was still breathing, but for how long? Victor had been in this game too long to not know where exactly that bullet had hit.

"Yuuri..." He whispered as he felt tears find his eyes for the first time since he was young.

The smaller man laughed, before going into a small coughing fit. "Victor, I told I wouldn't let you get hurt."

It was such a silly thing to say now, as Yuuri was the one hurt. But, Victor supposed, that's exactly the way Yuuri would prefer it.

Victor lifted him bridal style. "I'm going to get you fixed up." He stated, looking around for the nearest room that might have medical supplies.

"No, Victor." Yuuri rasped. "You know as well as I that you need to get out of here."

For the first time, Victor allowed himself to see Yuuri's own tears. And he sunk back down to his knees. 

"I'm just going to be dead-weight. You need to go." Yuuri continued, even if he didn't need to.

"I-I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes. You are."

There was a finality to Yuuri's words that Victor knew he would never be able to ignore. Yuuri was right, as much as he hated to admit it. 

Victor decided in that moment, that if he was leaving Yuuri, he wouldn't leave him with nothing. So he sang. Softly, only meant for Yuuri's ears, as he pulled him closer. 

_"Ooh, love. No one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm going to give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you."_

Yuuri lifted a hand and gently caressed Victor's cheek, guiding him into a kiss, no more than a peck. But it meant the world to Victor.

And then his hand dropped.

And Victor vowed to kill them all.

**Author's Note:**

> ......... Sorry? ^^; I'm an arse, ik. I was listening to Rockabye by Clean Bandit and this.... happened.... idk.
> 
> I wanted to write a mafia au and this is what I came up with. I had lots more ideas for it but no clue how to portray them so ask me on my [tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com) if you want to know more about what's happening :')
> 
> Small shoutout to my amazing sister, [Liz](https://liz-iz-awesome.tumblr.com) for helping me a little with this, and for "encouraging" me (read: near forcing me to) post this xD
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~~(and enduring this pain whoops) ~~~~~~


End file.
